Soka Ito
Soka Ito is a major protagonist in the Hyraaq Tobit Creepypasta stories written by K. Banning Kellum, aka Banningk1979, in his Creepypasta Tobit series. Soka is a young Japanese girl who has been orphaned by the cult of Hyraaq Tobit and its evil leader Father Lance Madison and has been trying to fight back ever since in an resistance movement named the Unwashed. Origins Soka Ito came from Japan, possibly Tokyo, and she was a gifted child, because she had supernatural powers which enabled her to sense people's natures or desires. They began lightly with the ability to sense if someone was nice or not and then grew into astral projection. Once, in an in joke into another story, Joe Montana Saves the Princess Soka was able to sense there was a girl being kept prisoner in an abandoned church, and her parents didn't believe her, until police found a girl being held prisoner by a Satanic cult. One day, Soka's parents took a tour round South America and the Antarctic, and this changed Soka's life forever. Role in the series Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed Soka Ito first appears in this story, and her backstory is given, as a young girl from Japan who has supernatural preconception. On a trip to Antarctica, to visit the frozen land, the captain is unknowingly about to perform the dark magic ritual to reveal Delphia's visibility to his crew. The captain shoots himself when the ship beaches, and they are marooned in Antarctica. Soka had been begging to go home because she guessed at the captain's intentions, but her parents were stubborn. When they were stranded, they knew their daughter had been right. After the shipwreck, the survivors explored, and soon they came upon an abandoned church, and when they went through the door, they found a thriving city, which shocked them because Antarctica is meant to be deserted and abandoned. The crew went in and were accepted by the inhabitants of Delphia. One by one, they all got brainwashed into joining Hyraaq Tobit, and walked round mindlessly saying "Praise Tobit" and other stuff, but Soka's parents were the only ones who refused to join. So one day at a Masking ceremony, Father Madison, the evil cult leader, sentenced Soka's parents to be eaten alive in front of Soka, an event which traumatized her and made her distrusting of all humanity. To add insult to injury, Soka was made to attend the "Hiya Toby" pantomime led by Thaddeus Pinkerton, who brainwashed the children into believing humanity was out to get them and that Clair Nobles and her team should be killed just for finding a diary about Hyraaq Tobit. At one of these ceremonies, Soka was made to eat human flesh, with the other children, but she did it unwillingly and as quickly as she could. The Unwashed organization was formed (the name means they are not brainwashed like the rest of the cult) and they were led by Clive and Emily, Soka's adopted parents. In one of their meetings, they explored her dream walking abilities. Tobit: Theory of Two Soka appears in one of Clair's nightmares to warn her of the oncoming danger of the Sisters of Tobit and their plans to kill Clair, Gregory and Trevor Leary, as well as anyone else who knows of the city of Delphia. Soka appears to Clair speaking English although she says chances are in real life she could only speak Japanese and Clair would be unable to understand her, yet in all dreams, languages are irrelevant. Soka tells Clair about the evil of Delphia and urges Clair to flee from the evil of Tabitha Shaw. Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge Soka Ito reappears in this story, where the Unwashed resistance are having a meeting (which was on the verge of being cancelled) in an abandoned storage shed which Madison uses to keep forbidden technology. Soka is asked by Clive and Emily if she can use her dream walking power to find help. Soka says recently her dreams have become nightmares and a Darkness has befallen them. She says monsters lurk in the Darkness but she will try anyway. In the bizarre dream, which resembles a gigantic cartoon, Soka finds herself in a city, with humans and anthropomorphic characters, all walking about smiling at her. She finds she is like a visiting royalty or something because of the respect they have for her. When Soka goes into "Uncle Al's" restaurant for lunch she finds Al is in fact an alligator. But she isn't afraid. In fact Al appears charming and funny and somewhat wise, and he directs her to Maria, an anthropomorphic cat who embodies wisdom. Maria says they must confront the Darkness and that goblins live in the Darkness, under their king, Bazbu, and they have become more warlike lately. They plan to go to the Darkness and onto "New Orleans" where Maria says Clair Nobles will be, but first they go to Al's for lunch. Following them is Tabitha Shaw, the leader of the Sisters of Tobit, eager to make Soka's dream into a nightmare. However, Tabitha has nightmares of her own, reliving her traumatic childhood and her evil parents. When she finds out these nightmares were just hallucinations made by the goblin king Bazbu, she kills him and takes his place as queen. On Soka's way to the dock, the goblins attack and almost kill Al, but he is protected by Soka's mental powers which gives him a suit of armour. This enables Al to finish off the remaining goblins. They are confused as to why the goblins are now so warlike and smart. On the ferry on the way over, they are confronted by Thaddeus Pinkerton, who is a cartoon version of himself in her dream. He wants them all for his furnace fuel, but he is outwitted by Soka's intelligence. Tabitha later tracks him down and chops him up after asking where Soka went. Soka finally arrives in New Orleans with Maria and Al but the place is dark and desolate and filled with demons. Tabitha arrives on the scene and prepares to kill them, but she accidentally saves Soka by reminding Soka it's all her dream. Realizing that she, Soka, is in control, Soka then uses the magic word to freeze Tabitha in place. Tabitha is left yelling vainly as Soka heads to her waking point. Soka thanks Maria and Al for saving her and giving her knowledge and courage, and she then opens the door on reality, awakening back in the Antarctic in Delphia, and pleading with the Unwashed to save Clair, however its suggested Clair got Soka's magic word because she uses it a second later when cornered by the Sisters. Nature Soka Ito was a very wise young girl for her age. Tabitha saw magical potential in her and wanted her to become a Sister yet she noted Soka's stubbornness. Soka had a pure heart and would never be corrupted. Given that she has lost her parents at a really young age in the most gruesome manner possible, its natural Soka would always be solemn and serious. However, she could make jokes occasionally, such as when she told Al she was just a regular old Soka. And despite her traumatic experiences, her mind was a vibrant and colourful place full of friendly characters, until Tabitha invaded it. Category:Orphans Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Internet Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes